A Slap Across The Heart
by PipoTachyon
Summary: When Grell finds himself broken by the one he thinks he loves, can the Undertaker piece him back together? YAOI. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. UndertakerXGrell, Non-Con WillXGrell
1. Ashamed

"So, m'dear, what brings you to this place?" The undertaker asked the red death god.

The normally flamboyant and cheery shinigami was now looking towards the floor in sorrow.

His boss was normally rude to him, but something that happened today brought him to the undertaker's shop. He was so hurt, physically, and mentally, by what his superior had done to him.

It was a long day, and Grell new he had done something terrible. He just craved it so bad- he needed it- and he had to confess about it.

"Sir?" he asked as he stepped foot in William's office. NEVER did he address his boss as anything other than his name. It was probably this feeling of inferiority he had deep down that caused him to squeak the word out.

His superior looked up, almost dropping the pen he was using to write his papers. He never heard the red reaper address him as respectfully as this. He raised his eyebrow, unsure of what was going on with him. He knew though that Grell was about to deliver a blow with this report he had to make.

"What is it, Sutcliff?" He questioned. On the surface, he seemed cool and collected. But underneath, however, he was very curious.

"I... I..." He began. William kept his intense stare on the reaper.

"I let... someone..." And that was it. He snapped. He fell on the cold floor and continued to cry and cry like a scared child.

"Sutcliff, you let someone what?" He asked.

"Someone violated me!" he cried.

_Grell kicked and cried as the man behind him was using him. The others held him down, and the only reason he tried and fight it was... was because deep down, his sadistic self liked it. And he was ashamed, so that was more motivation to fight it..._

_ As wrong as it felt, his current partner never touched, kissed, or even mentioned that he loved him. He didn't even see how such a thing could be a relationship._

_ He was brought back to reality though when he felt a warm liquid fill his insides. He didn't want this. He didn't know this man. He was dirty for not fighting it._

_ And he was ashamed._

_ And broken..._

_ And alone..._

_ That was it. He was alone! Will would NEVER comfort him, even after something like this. After being raped, his first thought was to avoid Will, because he would have so much disdain towards the red shinigami, even if it wasn't his fault._

_ So why was he fessing up? Well... partially because this secret was eating him up, especially after a long night with no sleep, and the other was because... if he had ONE chance, just ONE tiny chance of seeing concern in Will's blank eyes, it was worth it._

_But that wasn't what he got._


	2. Wrong !

** AU: Okayyyyyy... sooooooo... this will HOPEFULLY be the last rape-part in the fanfic for a while. If you want to skip it, wether because of dislike or other, that's okay. All this is is the rape scene between Will and Grell that he went to tell Undertaker about. sooooo... enjoy...?**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Will! I'm so sorry..." he choked out.

"Oh, you will be." His superior said with a snarl on his face.

The red reaper kept sniffling, and looked up. "W-what?"

William knelt down and smacked the reaper right across the face so hard that it sent him falling on his side. Will grabbed him by the collar and snarled in his face.

"So you just LET them violate you?" He spat. Grell shook his head, the tears ruining his makeup and his cracked glasses now laying on the floor.

Will shoved the red Shinigami back against the wall, and flipped him so his back was against his chest.

"Well, then since you've grown accustomed to being fucked, you won't mind this then..." Will said as he undid his belt.

Grell kept crying and screaming until William finally covered his mouth, locking the door and then pulling Grell's pants and lacy underwear down in one fair swoop.

_ "No-stop! William, don't, please!"_ He cried. Will took no heed and shoved his now erect member right into Grell's tight entrance, blood spilling from it as he ripped him open.

Grell let out a long, agony-filled cry as Will began to thrust. He gripped onto the flat surface of the wall as best as he could, tears rapidly streaming down his face, his makeup now smeared and wet all over his skin.

This hurt, for some reason, even more than the rape of the random man that had defiled him last night. Someone he thought he loved, tearing him up both physically and mentally, it simply... broke him. Nothing else can describe the feeling of being used to the point where you feel like your nothing but a toy, something for people to fuck with- your head and your body. It felt horrible.

Will let out a grunt as he climaxed, releasing his semen within the broken reaper. The poor victim slowly slid down the wall as he was released, not even scrambling to pull his pants up or fix his cosmetics.

"You're so pathetic..." Will said. "Get out of my sight."

Grell kept crying as he pulled his pants and underwear up with shaky hands, picked up his glasses, and hugged his own chest. He slowly got up, biting his tongue from the pain of moving his rear, which had a searing pain in it. He finally managed to regain his balance and slowly turned the doorknob.

"Oh, and Grell?"

The shinigami turned his way, a look in his eyes so sad that even the devil himself would show pity. But, Will must have been even colder than him.

"If you tell anyone about our little... 'get together', I will simply have an end put to you, and no-one will ever question it either. I can assure you that. It's quite easy to twist a story with a reputation such as yours involved." He said, holding back a smirk. "Now go."

"I thought he loved me..." Grell said, the undertaker listening to every word, internally horrified. "I guess I was wrong..."


	3. Safe

** AU: Okey dokey, sooooo this is fluff between Grell and the Undertaker. I actually BELIEVE that even SMUT can have a PLOT, so there might not be actual F%$*ING for the next few chapters. I will warn you when there is though. But don't worry, at least in this chapter poor little Grell gets some comfort. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Undertaker sat across from the red reaper, who was looking down at his hands. They were both plagued by the heavy weight of the air, as Undertaker thought to himself.

What was it like for him? The thought made the ex-reaper shiver. And it took a lot to make someone like himself squirm at a mere thought. But how absolutely terrifying it must have been, to be betrayed and abused by the one you love.

The former shinigami was brought back to earth when he heard the small, hiccupping sobs of the death-god across from him. The Undertaker stood up from his seat, and walked over to the victim.

As he slowly embraced the Grell, Grell began to cry belligerently. The Undertaker sat down next to him, rocking him slightly back and forth as he cradled him in his arms.

He brushed a surprisingly warm hand through Grell's hair, and the younger shinigami looked up at him.

"Hush, m'dear, it's okay..."

The red reaper began to hiccup with his sobs again. "H-how am I suppose to work with him holding that over my head? What if he does it again? What if..."

"He won't hurt you, dear..." Undertaker said. "I won't let him."

"Y-you mean that?" Grell squeaked.

"Of course, m'dear. I will not let this injustice be committed to a delicate flower such as yourself... especially not by him."

There was a slight pause before Grell started crying more, clutching the Undertaker and burying his face in his chest.

"I wish I could be like you..." Grell said. "Just get away from it all..."

The Undertaker pulled his chin up lightly so his eyes met his. Grell stared at them, entranced by the emotion within them. The emotion that his face and body masked, his eyes could not.

"When you're with me... you're free, but more importantly..." the Undertaker said, embracing Grell again. "You're safe..."

Grell smiled, and buried his chin in the nook of the ex-shinigami's neck. He continued to cry, but from joy...

"Dear... can I ask a personal question?"

Grell looked up, curious as to what the Undertaker could mean. "Yes?" He responded.

"Before the last night and before... him... were... were you virgin?" He asked.

Grell looked down again, shame filling his eyes.

"No, m'dear, don't cry..." Undertaker said.

There was a pause. Grell inhaled, and then finally spoke.

"No... I wasn't... but no one I was ever intimate with was affectionate towards me... they never even..." Grell trailed off before speaking again. "I've never even kissed anyone..."

Undertaker ran his hands through Grell's silky red tresses. Never been kissed? He thought that surely a wonderful person such as himself would have been kissed before...

The Undertaker looked down at the red reaper, and he spoke before he could think...

"Would you like someone to kiss you?"

* * *

**AU: A:SDOHGPOASGYPUSAOP I KNOW I KNOW IT'S A FRICKIN CLIFFHANGER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. CYA L8R, PIPOS!**


	4. Warmth

**AU: NOPE, no smut yet. But I can ASSURE you that it will be in the next chapter. ;P This is some more fluff... that's what most of this story will be, actually. If the Chapter Name has a Star on it, there will be smut, okay? Okay. Without further ado, please begin. XD**

* * *

Grell looked up, shocked by what the Undertaker had just asked him. He realized he felt a fluttering feeling rise up to his chest... but... why? What made him so different from any other person who's ever wanted to get in his pants?

Maybe it was because he DIDN'T want to get in his pants, but that he actually wanted to love him... to comfort him, to hold him... the thought of being loved in such a way made him feel warm inside. He thought hard about what to say, and finally he concluded an answer.

"Yes, please kiss me." Grell said, blushing.

The Undertaker smirked in a way that made him seem not nasty, but welcoming.

He slowly began to bring their faces together, and with half lidded eyes, their lips connected. Grell slowly opened the crevice of his mouth and let the other's tongue explore the warm cavern. Their tongues twirled and twisted and wrapped around one another until their mouths finally and slowly parted.

Grell hugged the ex-reaper again, and before he knew it, he was making his way back up to the other's sweet mouth.

The Undertaker continued to kiss with him as much as he liked, Grell silencing him with his own tongue for a full five minutes, before parting their lips again. Before Grell knew it, he was lifted in the air, bridal style, and he was brought to a surprisingly luxurious bedroom.

_ That made his heart drop._

He was expecting to be tossed or thrown or pinned down on the bed, but instead, the caring silver-haired man sat on the edge of it, Grell sitting on his lap.

"W-wha-why did you bring me here?" Grell asked, somewhat in a panic, expecting the worst. He thought for a split second that the Undertaker wanted to harm him in the same way that Will did... but he got a very pleasant answer.

"I just thought that this would be more private, so that way no one would see us, dear. Why do you ask?" The Undertaker replied.

"I just thought... you were going to take it further..." Grell squeaked.

"No, m'dear, I wouldn't do that to you. Not without your permission." He cooed. Grell looked down.

"_Can_ we continue?" Grell asked.

The Undertaker looked shocked, but then he smiled, kissing the red shinigami thoroughly once more, then responding to the question.

"As you wish, love."


	5. Realization

As the Undertaker was undressing him, Grell was lost in thought. Was this a good idea? The truth was, no matter what he did, he wouldn't be happy, most likely. But, if he actually stayed with the Undertaker, he could have a slight chance to be happy... So... why not take it? He had nothing to risk, right?

However, he couldn't help but think of Will. Sex couldn't be a good thing. It only brought heartbreak and pain, but this time... he really wanted it. No- he needed it. To feel like there was someone that actually cared for him. But how could sex give him that feeling?

No... sex was a crude term in this case.

THIS time, he was going to make love.

Before Grell knew it, he was in nothing but his panties. He looked up at the Undertaker, and gave a sheepish smile. The Undertaker returned the expression.

"Are you alright, love? You seem... out of it." He said.

"Oh, I'm fin-aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." he said as the Undertaker began to palm at his erection through the red and black lace panties.

"You sure are dressed for the occasion, aren't you?" He grinned.

Grell looked up, smiling. The Undertaker looped his fingers into the sides of the undergarments, and slowly pulled them down, Grell's hard member springing from the fabric.

He forgot all of his doubts and began to furiously kiss the Undertaker, a blush red on his face and his eyes watering from pleasure and heat.

Grell helped Undertaker undress until he was down to his underwear as well, his body surprisingly having a slight tone to it rather than having nothing but skin and bone like his face and style implied.

Grell pulled down the silver-haired man's last article of clothing and cast it to the floor, trying not to drool at the sight before him.

The Undertaker pushed two fingers towards Grell's lips, and he knew what to do. He sucked on the fingers skillfully, letting his tongue dance around them, coating them with a thick layer of saliva.

Undertaker pulled them out when he thought that they were slick enough, and carefully pushed one of them inside of Grell's tight entrance.

And Grell stopped.

He clenched his jaw shut and widened his eyes, the memories overwhelming him. Out of all the times it could have hit him, it hit him now: He was raped, and violated. How was this any different?

Undertaker immediately pulled his fingers out once he saw something was wrong, and crawled up face-to-face with Grell.

"Dear? Are you alright?" He asked.

Grell didn't answer.

"Do... do you want to stop? Or continue?"

There was still no response.

The Undertaker lay down next to him now, stroking his hand through the red one's hair. Tears began to silently creep down Grell's face. That was the last straw. Undertaker hugged him tight, hushing him.

"Why... why am I... such a..." Grell began. "Such a whore? I mean... I was raped... and it took me this long to actually realize that that was truly a bad thing... I..." he began.

"Grell, what do you mean?" the ex-shinigami asked. "You came to me scared and crying about how he violated you! You knew from the start it was a bad thing."

"I know... but why would I go and spread my legs for anyone... I mean, no offense, but... how do I put this... I just feel so... dirty. And now I'm realizing... that sex can't be a good thing, no matter how you put it!" He said. "All it causes me is pain and heartbreak! And I'm sick of it! No one loves me! They just want in my pants!" Grell said, beginning to angrily dress.

"Where are you going?" Undertaker asked, not as upset as he should be.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head. Goodbye." And with that, he ran out to the main area of the shop, and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

And Undertaker felt, for some reason, more alone than ever, as he shed some tears of his own. All he could do was hope that his love would come back, but for now, he curl under the covers and sleep.


End file.
